mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Décalcomanie (Japanese Ver.)
Lyrics Japanese= Knock knock 見慣れぬ瞳 You’re so 違う眼差し Mon amour Gimme your tenderness 長い夜は これから ときめき感じたの 視線照らし合えば 沈黙さえ It’s OK 避けられない 運命 Nobody but you my babe I feel good ありのまま Kissing I feel good かなり 危険 危険 危険な 罠に堕ちそうよ ふたりで描いた I feel good オレンジ色の絵 I feel good 少し 危険 危険 危険で もう止められない I feel good Knock knock 予感がしたの 私 勘がいいの もう 戻れはしない ふ たりだけの 夜明けね At that time Knock knock 去年の夏から Such a 思春期 こっそり夢見た Romance それが今日なの Oh yes Oh 携帯 Off 息さえ Off 秘密の Party, laid the red carpet 私の世界へ 歓迎 Knock knock knock knock 両手を頭に Clap your hands Nobody but you my babe I feel good 悩ましくWant you I feel good これは 危険 危険 危険な 夜に負けそうよ ふたりで描いた I feel good オレンジ色の絵 I feel good やっぱり 危険 危険 危険で 止めても 遅いわ I feel good 囁くその声 (I feel good) その手 その目 (I feel good) ふたりっきり見る朝陽 (I feel good) I feel good good good good もつれた髪の毛 グッドボディーライン バックハグまで見たいの 頭こくりして 息さえ出来ない Face I can’t control myself 準備したのよ Babe MAMAMOO is coming back for you Knock knock knock knock 両手を頭に Clap your hands Nobody but you my babe I feel good ありのまま Kissing I feel good かなり 危険 危険 危険な 罠に堕ちそうよ ふたりで描いた I feel good オレンジ色の絵 I feel good まるでお互い 塗り交わした Décalcomanie みたい I feel good |-| Romanization= Knock knock minareru hitomi You’re so chigau manazashi Mon amour Gimme your tenderness nagai yoru wa korekara tokimeki kanjita no shisen terashiaeba chinmoku sae It’s OK sakerarenai unmei Nobody but you my babe I feel good arinomama Kissing I feel good kanari kiken kiken kiken na wana ni ochisou yo futari de egaita I feel good orenji iru no e I feel good sukoshi kiken kiken kiken de mou tomerarenai I feel good Knock knock yokan ga shita no watashi kan ga ii no mou modore wa shinai fu tari dake no yoake ne At that time Knock knock Such a shishunki kossori yumemita Romance sore ga kyou na no Oh yes Oh keitai Off iki sae Off himitsu no Party, laid the red carpet watashi no sekai e kangei Knock knock knock knock ryoute wo atama ni Clap your hands Nobody but you my babe I feel good nayamashiku Want you I feel good kore wa kiken kiken kiken na yoru ni makesou yo futari de egaita I feel good orenji iru no e I feel good yappari kiken kiken kiken de tomete mo osoi wa I feel good sasayaku sono koe (I feel good) sono te sono me (I feel good) futarikkiri miru asahi (I feel good) I feel good good good good motsureta kaminoke guddo bodii rain bakku hagu made mitai no atama kokuri shite iki sae dekinai Face I can’t control myself junbishita no yo Babe MAMAMOO is coming back for you Knock knock knock knock ryoute wo atama ni Clap your hands Nobody but you my babe I feel good arinomama Kissing I feel good kanari kiken kiken kiken na wana ni ochisou yo futari de egaita I feel good orenji iru no e I feel good marude otagainuri kawashita Décalcomanie mitai I feel good |-| English= Knock knock, eyes I’m not used to seeing You hold such a different gaze Mon amour give me your tenderness It’s gonna be a long night from here on I can feel my heart beat Every time our gazes meet Even if you’re shy, It’s OK! A fate we can’t escape Nobody but you my babe! I feel good Kissing like this, I feel good It really is dangerous, dangerous, dangerous It seems like I’m falling to the trap We drew together, I feel good An orange coloured picture, I feel good It’s a bit dangerous, dangerous, dangerous It can’t be stopped, no longer, I feel good Knock knock,I had a presentiment And my intuition was right We can’t return anymore This daybreak belongs to the two of us At that time Knock knock Ever since last year’s summer It’s been a Romance adolescents dream of That’s what today’s like too, oh yes Oh phone’s off! Even our breath’s off A secret party, laid the red carpet Welcome to my world Knock knock Clap both your hands over your head Nobody but you my babe! I feel good I want you so anxiously! I feel good This is dangerous, dangerous, dangerous It seems like I’m gonna lose to the night We drew together, I feel good An orange coloured picture, I feel good It really is dangerous, dangerous, dangerous Even if we stop it, it’s already too late I feel good That whispering voice (I feel good) Those hands, those eyes (I feel good) The sunrise that we saw alone together I feel good good good good Tangled hair, a nice body-line I want to look at them as I hug you from behind My brain is dizzy, I can’t even breath because of your face I can’t control my self I’m prepared, but are you, babe? MAMAMOO is coming back for you Knock knock knock knock Clap both your hands over your head Nobody but you my babe! I feel good Kissing like this, I feel good It really is dangerous, dangerous, dangerous It seems like I’m falling to the trap We drew together, I feel good An orange coloured picture, I feel good It really seems like décalcomanie That we made together, exchanging our colors, I feel good Category:Japanese Releases Category:Discography Category:2018 Releases Category:Singles Category:4colors Category:4Season